This invention generally relates to an automobile armrest. More specifically, this invention relates to a comfort armrest having a memory feature to restore the armrest to its previously set position after the armrest has been stowed in a downward position.
Interior armrests have been used on automobiles for years. Automobile armrests are employed on the inner panels automobile doors and automobile seat backs. While armrests usually accompany bucket style seats, they may be employed on a variety of seat style. While many of these armrests accommodate basic seat occupant needs, that is, to provide an occupant with the area to rest his or her arms, many armrests do not provide advantageous options with respect to armrest positioning and stowing. The armrest devices of the current techniques in the art primarily use an armrest that attaches to the seat back side using bolts, pins or other fasteners, usually installed from an armrest side, through the armrest and into the seat back frame. These armrest devices are usually capable of rotating in a downward arc, from an upward, stowed position, to a horizontal, in-use position. While this current state of the art is functional, it is inefficient for the seat occupant who desires the ability to retrieve an armrest from the stowed position and quickly return it to its previously set position. In essence, no prior art mechanical armrests possess the ability to be retrieved from a downward stowed position and be placed in previously xe2x80x9cmemorizedxe2x80x9d position simply by rotating the armrest. Additionally, the current state of the art is such that most armrests are stowed in an upright position, parallel to the seat back. This upright position is often a nuisance to a front or rear seat occupant who desires to look to the rear or front of the vehicle, respectively, or pass items between the front and rear areas. In essence, an upward stowed location utilizes valuable space of the seat occupants. Furthermore, stowing an armrest in a downward position makes retrieval by the seat occupant much simpler and safer than an upward stowed armrest which may require the occupant to reach with his or her arm that is furthermost from the armrest, or move his or her body more than necessary to retrieve the upward stowed armrest. This is especially safer for the automobile driver who may concentrate more on driving than armrest positioning.
To further improve upon the armrest, the comfort armrest discloses a mounting shaft with a mounting slot that permits the pressing of the armrest into the seat back frame to lock the armrest into its functional position. This armrest mounting shaft permits a quick armrest fastening to the seat back frame with a limited amount of parts, with no tools and after the armrest has been fully trimmed.
What is needed then is an armrest that does not suffer from the above limitations. This in turn, will provide an adjustable armrest, capable of being stowed in a downward position and capable of being returned to its previously set xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d position by simply rotating the armrest upward until it automatically stops to rest in the prior, previously set position. Furthermore, an armrest is provided that is capable of quickly being mounted into the seat back frame without the use of tools, separate fasteners or trim elements to cover the fasteners. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an armrest that achieves the above-identified advantages.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a comfort armrest that overcomes the problems and limitations of the conventional techniques in the art. The invention provides for a comfort armrest containing an adjustment mechanism comprised of an armrest button, an adjustment rod, a sector, a cam and a pawl to selectively adjust the armrest to the desired location. The locations selectable by the user of the comfort armrest are approximately plus or minus twenty degrees from a horizontal position.
Briefly, the invention provides for a comfort armrest adjustment mechanism that includes an adjustment rod and associated armrest button. Additionally, the adjustment mechanism includes a sector with a segment of peripheral teeth, a curved slot at a radial distance in close proximity to the perimeter of the sector, and a sector stow notch. Additionally, a spring biased, center pivoting pawl with two functional ends is include as part of the adjustment mechanism. One end of the pawl is used to engage the peripheral sector teeth which achieves the desired armrest positions and a second, tapered end comprises a pointed stow hook to engage the sector stow notch and permit armrest locking in a downward, stowed position. Furthermore, the adjustment mechanism contains a cam governing pawl travel about the sector periphery causing the armrest to stop rotating at its most recently memorized position. Additionally, the cam has a biasing member with a rounded index tooth to engage the sector""s angled peripheral teeth. This engagement keeps the cam from moving when the armrest is lifted and the pawl is deflected upward by an angled cam portion, thereby suspending the pawl above the teeth. Disengaging the pawl with the teeth permits the armrest to rotate downward to a stowed and locked position through the engagement of the pawl""s pointed stow hook with the sector stow notch.